Love and Little Sisters
by great goddess of the cows
Summary: He needed moved. They decided it best if he went to .....her house. Will love blossom or will her stepmother and half sisters interfer?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Your dumber than I look if you think I own the majority of the characters.  
But, hey! I'd gladly take the credit for them.  
  
A/N: this started as a dream.  
  
The summer between Harry's 4th and 5th year.  
  
Cho walked slowly back to the house from the paddock, where she just turned out her horses; not wanting to enter the house where her stepmother and twin five-year-old half sisters waited to criticize her. This is a messed up version of Cinderella, she thought to herself. She stopped at the falconry where she visited her falcon, Thunder Storm, and her owl, Hope for the Future.  
As she entered the main courtyard a car pulled up and two people got out. The first she recognized immediately. it was Dumbledore. The second stood close behind Dumbledore so it was impossible to tell who it was.  
"Professor, what." Dumbledore cut her off.  
"Cho, is your father home?"  
"No, sir," she stood puzzled, not knowing what was happening. "Mother is here though," she said Mother with obvious distaste.  
"Then we need to talk to her, Cho. Come on, Harry," he said turning to the other person.  
Finally, the second figure stepped around Dumbledore. Harry looked at Cho and smiled. This is good, he thought, three weeks with the girl of my dreams. 


	2. The Secret Garden

Disclaimer: some of my characters are in this chapter.  
  
A/N: A huge THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. No, I haven't read OoP, yet (Mom's waiting for the paperback version to come out before she will buy it)!  
  
"So, you want Mr. Potter to stay here because You-Know-Who has returned?" the usual snarl of Chi Chang questioned Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, Mrs. Chang," Dumbledore answered as politely as he could. He was beginning to see why Cho said Mother the way she did. "Well, Professor." a pop cut Chi off whole announcing that somebody just apparated. A moment later Lei Chang, Cho's father, walked into the room. Dumbledore arose to shake the other man's hand. "Mr. Chang," Dumbledore began to explain the situation once again. "Ever since the return of Lord Voldemort it has come to our knowledge at Hogwarts that Voldemort as gained the information on where young Mr. Potter usually stays during the summer," Lei looked at Dumbledore with a slightly raised eyebrow. "So, the other Professors and myself think that it would be better for him and his muggle relatives that he be moved to a different place," Lei raised his eyebrow a little more but remained silent, "and when you came in I was just discussing with your wife if Harry could stay here until school starts again." Lei Chang looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded his head. "Of course Harry can stay here for the rest of the summer," he told Dumbledore then looked over to Harry, "that is, if you don't mind living in a house full of girls. My son won't be coming until some time next week." "I'm fine staying here, Sir," Harry answered. If only you knew how OK it is, Harry thought to himself, if only you knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the week, though, Harry was beginning to doubt if staying at the Chinese Chicken Farm was a good thing. Sure, Cho lived there and all, but whenever Harry wanted to talk to her one of the twins would say she was either at the restaurant or with the animals or flying her Comet in the orchard. He didn't even so much get to look at her and was beginning to get the feeling that she was avoiding him. And then, there was, the twins. Cho's five year old little sisters. Harry thought of them as the pop-up screens you get when you're on the internet. Annoying little things that that come up ever couple of minutes and won't leave you alone! It was always, "Harry will go out side with me?" or "Harry do these clothes fit me?" Honestly, he thought to himself as he just got away from Ling and Lang, they act worse than teenage girls!  
  
~~~*~~~ The next morning he took his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and wrapped it around him as he left his room. Harry walked down the hall towards Cho's room hoping that she was still there. About thirty seconds Cho opened the door and stepped out. She had her broom in one hand and her school bag on her back. When she reached the stairs instead of turning to go down, she continued making her way down the hall. Odd, Harry thought, nothing's down that hall except my room and a wall. When Cho reached Harry's door she turned and started to raise her hand. Messages like, Oh shit, she's going to knock! ran through Harry's head. But, instead of knocking on the door she placed her hand on the blue and purple wall boarder. The wall slide smoothly to the side revealing a small staircase which Cho hurriedly went down. Harry rushed into his room to grab his Firebolt and stuff some unfinished work into his bag, only to rush back out into the hall again. He placed his hand on the wall just as Cho had done, and once again it slide to the side revealing the secret stairs. Harry mounted his broom and speed down the stairs not wanting to so far behind Cho that he wouldn't be able to find her. He caught up with Cho at the bottom of the stairwell when she was getting on her broom and followed silently behind her as she flew over a beautiful, secret garden to an old swing hanging from an oak tree where she got off and sat down. 


	3. The Secret Garden Part 2

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed or anyone who reads this story really. Sorry for not updating lately because I've been in West Virginia/Ohio and had no internet *sniff*. Now, if you would like to find out about the secret garden read on, oh brave and fearless reader!  
  
He caught up with Cho at the bottom of the stairwell when she was getting on her broom and followed silently behind her as she flew over a beautiful, secret garden to an old oak tree where she got off and sat down.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to approach Cho. She just sat there on the swing and pulled her copy of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5), some parchment, quill, and an ink bottle out of her bag and began working on some homework that conveniently lay forgotten at the beginning of the summer, but with the feeling that someone was watching her. He silently flew around her and dismounted from his broom. Standing under the cloak for what seemed like eternity, but was really just minutes, he decided to take the cloak off, walk around Cho, and start to talk. no ask if he could sit with her. Easier said than done. Harry is a Gryffindor, in a house that is famed for bravery, but for some reason or another he just didn't have enough guts to walk around a tree and say good morning to the girl he fancied. After yet another eternity he finally started to walk around the tree to face Cho. She looked up from her work as Harry appeared her mouth slightly opened with the 'how did you get here?' look on her face; Harry gave her the big you-know-you-love-me puppy-dog eyes. "Ca.a.can IsitdownCho?" he asked so quickly that he didn't even understand what he said. "Can I sit down. with you?" he asked more slowly trying to calm his nerves. All Cho could do was nod and look more than slightly confused about he got into the garden in the first place. "How.how did you get in here?" Cho managed to say without stammering too badly. "Well," Harry began, "I followed you, actually." "How? I made sure nobody was behind me when I opened the passage!" Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Under this," he showed the cloak to her. "That better not be mine." "You.have.a cloak, too?" Harry was in shock. Somebody else had a cloak. "Course, how do you think Fred and George get away with so much? They owl me and ask to use it," Cho was about ready to start laughing. "So," Cho began to change the subject, seeing that Harry thought himself a complete idiot at that particular moment, "how do you like it here?" The question caught him off guard. "It's.great," great Harry, he thought to himself, that was so convincing! Cho looked at him with an amused look on her face. "Don't bother lying to me Mr. Potter, I can see right through you," she pointed her finger at him to make her point. "First of all, I know you have a major crush me, but that's OK," she suddenly leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "And secondly, you don't really like it here." Harry looked at her in utter amazement; either because of the kiss or because she was right on both accounts. "You're right," Harry looked deep into her eyes, "I had a crush on you but I just can't help but think it's more, and no, I don't really like it here. A) Because for some reason I haven't got to talk to you so far, and B) because, no offense or anything, but your little sisters are just like little." "Pests that get under your skin and won't quit itching," Cho supplied with a giggle. "Yes, just what you said," he replied as he leaned over to show her exactly what she meant to him.  
  
A/N: Get those dirty thoughts out of your heads. They are ONLY kissing! What color are Cho's eyes? 


	4. Maverick

A/N: Hello once again!! Next chappie, sorry it's taken awhile Band Camp started Monday. Thank you to ALL reviewers *passes out little thank you cards*.  
  
"You're right," Harry looked deep into her eyes, "I had a crush on you but I just can't help but think it's more, and no, I don't like it really like it here. A) Because for some reason or another I haven't got to talk to you so far, and B) because, no offense or anything, but your little sisters are like." "Pests that get under your skin and won't quit itching," Cho supplied with a giggle. "Yes, just what you said," he replied as he leaned over to show her exactly what she meant to him. ~~~*~~~  
  
Cho and Harry sat under the oak tree doing homework for the next few hours, occasionally looking up at each other. Around lunchtime Cho got off of the swing and picked up her broom once again, she nodded for Harry to follow her. Cho led Harry through the garden once again but, this time, in n a different direction. They flew over the flower beds, not saying a word to each other, until they reached a small door completely hidden behind ivy. "Come on, Harry," Cho said as she pushed the door open. "My brother's coming today so we had to get out of the garden now, or else the little pests might see us coming out of the main way." "The main way?" "The way you followed me through, silly," she stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "We'll go back and get our books later tonight." Harry nodded and was about to take her hand when a black Ferrari pulled up in the curved driveway. Cho ran over to the car and attacked (a.k.a. hugged) the short Chinese lady who got out; then, turned to attack a boy who couldn't have been more than ten years old. The two siblings exchanged greetings and almost squeezed each other to death several times before Cho remembered Harry. Cho pulled her little brother over to where her boyfriend was standing. "Harry, this is my little brother Maverick," she rested her arm around Maverick's shoulder. "He'll be going to school with us in September. Maverick, this is Harry." Please say they'll like each other, she added to herself silently as the two boys shook hands and started talking about Quidditch (and other things that interest boys older than ten). Cho, totally not impressed with their conversation (Maverick asked Harry about the girls at Hogwarts) went back over to her mother who was now talking to her father.  
  
A/N: I know, really short *don't hit me* but for some reason I'm just finding it easier to write short chapters. Remember, reviews are cookies, and praise is chocolate flavor. 


	5. Aunt Chi?

A/N: Hey! I know it's been awhile, but guess what? I'm back!! *evil laugh* A very abusive chapter is coming up.  
  
"Harry, this is my little brother Maverick," she rested her arm around Maverick's shoulder. "He'll be going to school with us in September. Maverick, this is Harry." Please say they'll like each other, she added to herself silently as the two boys shook hands and started talking about Quidditch (and other things that interest boys older than ten). Cho, totally not impressed with their conversation (Maverick asked Harry about the girls at Hogwarts) went back over to her mother who was now talking to her father.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next day or so it was. hell for Cho. Mr. Chang had gone back to China because his Grandfather had died, Maverick was locked in his room, Harry was only allowed in certain parts of the house (whatever part Cho wasn't in), and Cho herself became a slave.  
  
~*~ The house was totally filthy, compared to Chi Chang's standards. Business at the restaurant that day was mediocre and she wanted to take her frustrations out on somebody, the reasonably clean house was a great excuse to hurt a certain stepdaughter of hers.  
  
"Girl! Get your arse in here this bloody minute!" The shrill voice echoed through the house.  
  
"I have a name, you can use it," the Girl leaned against the door frame leading into the living room. Chi looked at her in utter astonishment. "If you don't remember it it's Cho!" A flash of defiance went through Cho's eyes.  
  
"You dare use that tone of voice with me, you stupid wench?" Chi walked up to Cho and punched her in the left eye.  
  
"I dare many things, defying you is only one of them." That earned the teenager a few more punches to the head and shoulders. "You are NOT allowed to hit me! You're NOT my mother, Chi!" Cho fell to the ground as Chi kicked her in the chest breaking ribs.  
  
"You live in my house, you go by my rules!" Chi picked her niece up by her ear and dragged her up the stairs to her room. "You're just as conniving and evil as your mother, you vulgar slut!" She threw Cho onto the floor and kicked her brutally in all places. Little did she know that Ling and Lang were standing at the door looking on in horror as their mother made Cho's blood stain the carpets.  
  
Cho looked at the door and saw the twins standing there open mouthed. "Get Harry," she mouthed to them before turning back to Chi. "This has never been your house," she told her flatly, not an inch of hurt or pain could be heard in Cho's voice, "you're a cheating thief, and you'll never win, Aunt Chi." One more kick in the face silenced her; the puddle of blood grew larger from under the unconscious girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later Harry looked at his watch. What's up, he thought, Cho promised to meet me here over an hour ago. He picked up both sets of school books and stuffed them back into the book bags. He hurried up the steps leading to the hall way sensing that something was wrong.  
  
The coast was clear he stepped out from the passage and the wall closed quickly. As he set the books down in his room the twins ran up to him.  
  
"Harry." pant, ".Cho." pant, ".she's." Chi stepped out of Cho's room with a smug look on her face, turned around, and locked the door. Then, continued to walk down the hall towards the other three.  
  
"Bedtime!" she said with a merry note in her voice. The twins took another look at Harry with a scared look in their eyes.  
  
A/N: evil, aren't I? Two extra cookies who can guess half of the deal with .Aunt Chi? and Cho. 


End file.
